Brutal Love
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Cukup brutal. Itulah aku dan kau. Kita cukup seperti ini dengan cara kita. Happy birthday Shin-chan.


**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **Warn: Boys love, Typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **A MidoTaka FanFiction by Zokashime**

" **Brutal Love"**

 **.**

 **AN: FanFiction ini saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun bang tsun tanggal 7 Juli kemarin. Sepertinya sudah sangat kelewat, ya. Tak apalah, diriku ikhlas mempersembahkan ini walaupun hanya sekadarnya.**

 **Yoshhhaa enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Cukup brutal. Itulah aku dan kau. Kita cukup seperti ini dengan cara kita.

Nging nging nging …. suara hewan-hewan melantunkan nyanyian dan puisi-puisi musim panas di pepohonan yang rindang. Matahari tepat di atas ubun-ubun, panasnya masuk menginvasi ruangan yang muat untuk 30 siswa.

Persona sempurna perawakan tinggi dan terkenal cerdas, terduduk di sebuah kursi menghadap pohon rindang, netranya mencari serangga yang sedang berpuisi dengan nyaringnya sampai memekak telinga. "Tsk! Tak terlihat," katanya kesal. Tentu saja, mana mungkin terlihat dengan jarak yang terlampau jauh.

Dia menghela napas, ingin cepat enyah dari ruangan yang mengurungnya ini. Nadinya berdenyut ingin melihat dengan jelas serangga yang mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring di setiap musim panas datang. Selain basket, salah satu ketertarikannya adalah pada berbagai serangga yang menurutnya, mereka mempunyai ciri khas yang unik.

"Uh." Dia menyeka keringatnya yang mulai turun dari pelipis, pendingin udara nyatanya tak mampu merendam panas yang berpendar.

Krek!

Pintu terbuka, dia tahu siapa yang datang. Terlalu tidak penting untuk menengok ke belakang, biarkan saja.

"Shi-chan…"

Dingin menyentuh kulit kanan pipinya, melelehkan molekul-molekul keringat yang tertinggal. Dia sempat terkaget, tapi tetap mempertahankan posisinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin jika ada Aomine dia akan diejek "Huh, gayamu terlalu berat."

Masa bodoh.

Dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya yang terbalut perban untuk mengambil cup minuman dingin yang ditempelkan oleh orang yang paling menyebalkan, yang pada kenyataan dan sulit untuk menolak kebenaran bahwa lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Maaf lama, ya," katanya sembari tertawa ceria. Rambut hitamnya tersibak ke belakang dengan sebuah bando yang Shi-channya bawakan sebagai penolak kesialan bagi Scorpio. Sesungguhnya ini lucu, tapi ia hanya bisa terbahak di dalam hati. Ya, tak ada salahnya mengikuti apa yang dibuat hobi oleh sang kekasih. Toh, berguna di saat gerah seperti ini.

Dia melirik Midorima yang sedang menyeruput cup esnya. Takao menyengir geli, sampai kapan pun Shin-channya akan selalu terlihat lucu. Dia meletakkan bungkusan di meja, setelah itu membuka jendela dan duduk di sana, memandang lurus sang kekasih.

"Apa?" Midorima tak nyaman.

"Hehehe … tidak kelihatan tua, kok," katanya, tersenyum lebar.

Midorima mengangkat alis, dan menyadari sesuatu. "Bakao! Kalau jendelanya kau buka, AC-nya tak terasa."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula memang AC-nya tak terasa, kan."

Midorima diam. Menyeruput sekali lagi esnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Puas sudah mengurungku di sini. Ayo pulang!" ucapnya, menatap Takao intens.

"Sebentar lagi, Shin-chan," Takao menolak. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya melebar.

Sekolah Shutoku memang sudah dipulangkan sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Mungkin sekolah sedang ada urusan lain, sehingga pembelajaran hanya berlangsung setengah hari. Tapi, dia tak menyangka saja akan dikurung di kelas oleh si brengsek Bakao. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ini,"

Midorima mengernyit saat disodori sebuah ice cream padlepou dengan 2 rasa, yaitu Strawberry mix Kiwi. Dia mengambilnya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu hadiah untuk Shin-chan, dariku," katanya senang sembari terkekeh. Sangking senangnya ia lupa jika sedang duduk di jendela. Nyaris. Sedikit lagi. Jika tangan besar Midorima tak menarik seragamnya mungkin dia sudah tenang di bawah sana. Jatuh dari lantai empat bisa membuat kakimu patah, lho. "TAKAO! KAU INI BODOH, YA!" Midorima berteriak sampai membuat Takao shock dan jantungnya lari.

"Ah … ah .. hahaha," Takao menyeka keringatnya sembari tertawa was-was. Matanya berkedip-kedip. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shin-chan."

Midorima melepaskan cengkraman pada seragam Takao dan kembali duduk ke tempat asalnya dengan datar, walau perasaan khawatir jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku mencarinya susah, lho," Takao memulai dialog. "Itu ice cream limited editions. Produk itu hanya dikeluarkan tiga tahun sekali. Aku harus mengantri dan berdesak-desakan dengan para wanita, hehehe.." mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Oh," menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak nyaman.

Takao sudah mafhum, ceritanya hanya ditanggapi seperti itu. Sudah terlalu biasa, malah. Tak apa.

Hening.

Hening.

"Kau," Midorima membuka mulut, setelah sepuluh menit hanya ada keheningan dan nyanyian-nyanyian dari serangga dan panas yang menyengger.

"Ya," Takao menoleh merespon.

"Tsk! Kau enak-enakan dengan wanita di luar sana, sedangkan aku di kurung di sini," menunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Takao mendelik. "Kan aku membelikan ice cream itu untukmu, Shin-chan. Bukan sengaja ingin dekat wanita," tahan tawa, sungguh menggelikan.

Midorima membuang wajahnya. "Tetap tidak suka," gumamnya. Berbisik. Tak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali dia yang mengucapkan.

"Happy birthday to you," Takao mengodanya, membuat sang empu salah tingkah tak nyaman, dia membenarkan kacamatanya berkali-kali. "Happy birthday to you," ulangnya sembari tertawa-tawa tak tahu diri. "Happy birthday, Shin-chan. Selamat berkurang umur, ya. Semoga tsunderenya cepat sembuh. Hahahhaha."

Mau tak mau Midorima harus memasang tatapan death glare. Takao merinding, dan turun dari jendela. Seringai dilayangkan, "Bercanda," katanya, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya, dan mengecup kekasih tsunderenya singkat namun hangat.

Takao berteriak dalam hati, "Terkutuklah! Kau membuatnya memerah!"

Midorima memanas, tapi tetap mejaga supaya dia tak terlihat seperti semestinya. "Takao, tidak sopan!" katanya.

Takao hanya menjulurkan lidahnya yang bahagia luar biasa.

"Mau," Midorima berucap.

"Apa?"

"Mau makan ice creamnya berdua," ucapnya cepat. "Ma-maksudku, ice creamnya mau bagi dua. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

TOLONG HENTIKAN WAKTU!

 **END**

 **Selamat ulang tahun bang tsun, semoga makin langgeng sama bang jail.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Minal Aidin Wal Faizin. Masih bulan lebaran, kan? Hehe.**


End file.
